Dusk
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: Raven meets someone...odd on the rooftop of a museum. The following conversation has her rethinking her control. Oneshot that came out of nowhere, blame the boredom of High School.


**Yeah...I honestly don't know where the hell this came from. I was thinking about some background characters from my Danny Phantom OC-verse, and BAM!, this came up. Dusk and his brother Dawn have been given a decent backstory by me, but so far they have only been used in my DP chatroom story as comedy pieces. **

**Everything written for this fandom (by me) is crap, so I hope to redeem myself with this pointless oneshot. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC comics and Warner Bros, I only own Dusk and Dawn, and their included tale. **

Raven had seen him before. She couldn't remember where, or when, but she knew the figure on the rooftop was familiar. She knew he could sense her standing there, she knew he was completely aware he wasn't alone. But he just nonchalantly stood on the edge of the museum...gazing out at the night sky that covered Jump in comforting darkness. He wore all black, same color as his messy hair, and she could see his skin was pale from the little he showed only his neck was exposed to her. He wore white gloves that led to a black jacket, followed by pants and boots. In his hands was a violet cloak.

"Raven Roth?" He turned quickly, fixing his gaze on her. She couldn't help but stare right back, finding he had bright lavender eyes. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Who are you?" The question came out before she knew it was even in her head.

"I am called Dusk." He began to step towards her, idly looking back at the sky. "I am an Incarnate, a human incarnation of an element, who has moved to this city. And I have to say, I didn't expect to find someone like you here."

Raven stepped back, Dusk pausing before holding out a hand.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to talk."

She stayed in her spot. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You have a dark aura, I don't have any reason to trust you." She stated coldly.

"And you don't have any reason NOT to trust me." He smirked.

"You're a demon." She narrowed her eyes. "Your essence is of evil."

"So are you. Half demon, anyway..." Her eyes widened at this. He stepped closer, and removed a glove. Her gaze went to his hand, he turned it over a few times, letting her see that it was normal, then clenched it into a fist. A ripple of red shot across the back, showing a circle with several symbols tattooed on. It faded away after several seconds.

"That was an imprisonment enchantment." She locked eyes with him again, finding his eyes to show a bit of sadness.

"I know, it was put on me when I was twelve." He put his glove back on, putting both hands behind his back before turning around and walking. "Your father, the demon Trigon, he is still in you."

"I renounced hi-"

"So you think." Dusk interrupted, holding up a finger. "You did expel him from this dimension, I know, but he still has a fragment residing in your soul." He turned back around, but stood still. "You see, I was in another dimension when Trigon tried to end the world. I came home to find everyone frozen in stone, the only living being in my entire town. I used what was left of my powers to open up a portal, and watch your deed. I have to say, it was impressive..."

Raven began tapping her foot, annoyed at the smirk on Dusk's face. "Get to the point."

"Oh, right. You see, you still need to learn control over the little demon half you have left. I happen to be part of a program that teaches this." He took a card out of his cloak, placing it in her hands. "It's very helpful, within the next few years I can have this enchantment removed. Hopefully it won't be a repeat of The Incident..."

"Incident? The reason you have the enchantment? Do tell." Raven crossed her arms, sitting on a box left on the roof. "How powerful is the demon inside you?"

"As I said before, I'm an Incarnate. I happen to be the reincarnation of Darkness." Black energy formed around his hand for a moment, dissipating into shadows that swept around his head before vanishing completely. "My twin brother is the reincarnation of Light. We're both connected, he is an angel, I am a demon. The problem was, every Incarnate of Darkness before me had let their demons out...and when I was twelve, the same happened to me. I was with my brother when it fully took affect."

He sat across from her, wiping his forehead before going on. "I almost killed nineteen people in cold blood, one of them my commanding officer. I sliced her open like a tomato. The only reason they didn't kill me was that if I died, my brother died as well."

Raven kept her stoic appearance, listening intently.

"It wasn't nearly as bad as what happened with you, but if I had been allowed to continue my rampage, a lot of people would be dead. You would have an all-powerful demon of pure darkness running the world."

"What about your bother? You said he was an angel, couldn't he-"

"Only Darkness Incarnates have been able to go into their alternate form. Apparently our power is stronger than others." He stood up, fastening the violet cloak around his neck. "Think about what I said, if you want to contact me, you can find me at school."

He ran up to the edge of the roof, turning back to her and smirking. "Just look for Jason Taylor, I shouldn't be that hard to find." With his he leapt off, a large smile adorning his face. Raven ran to the edge, seeing a large mass of shadows vanish before hitting the ground. She opened up her hands, looking down at the card Dusk had given her.

_Jason Taylor_

_Freelance Writer_

_Jump City University_

_905-111-4509_

*O*O*O*O*

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy greeted her with a high five (not returned) when she entered the common room. "How was the flight?"

"Uneventful. Calming." Raven reached into the fridge and brought out a water bottle, taking a sip before turning back.

"Did you see anything while you were out? Police are still looking for some jewel thieves that-" Robin began.

"Nothing. Just the usual city nightlife." Raven grasped the card in her hand. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night Rae!"

"Night!"

"Goodnight friend Raven!"

As the door shut, Raven took out the card once more, gazing at the lilac print, surrounded by imprints of black roses, that was held in her hand. A demon was functioning as a normal human being...still using his powers, while putting on the facade of normalcy. For a few seconds she thought this program could help her, but pushed the thought back. She was a Titan, her powers were fine.

"_A piece of him is still lodged in your soul" _

"_Nineteen people in cold blood"_

"_He is an angel, I am a demon" _

"_Worse than The Incident" _

She set the card next to her bed, picking up a book and cracking the yellowed pages open. She skimmed a few paragraphs, finding the information she wanted.

_Incarnates: Human incarnations of various elements. They range from rocks, to plants, to water and fire, to things like love, light, and kindness. Traced as far back as..._

She absorbed the rest in, glancing back to the card. Dusk DID know what he was talking about, after all...

"_Still lodged in your soul" _

Raven thought back to her last meditation session. The red cloaked version of her was still in there, it was smaller and weaker, but still there. She shivered.

"I'll call him tomorrow."

**Seriously, where the hell did this come from? Oh well, review!**

**Oh, and I'm not continuing it. My projects over in the DP fandom are too much as it is. **


End file.
